La duda
by MariaLujan
Summary: Patrick tiene una pesadilla que lo lleva a dudar de Shelagh.


Patrick llegó tarde a casa, como siempre. Pese a que el invierno se estaba despidiendo, aun caían algunos copos de nieve que manchaban la entrada de su casa. Entró sin hacer ruido, acostumbrado a no interrumpir el sueño de niños pequeños a los que siempre costaba volver a dormir. Vio luz en la sala y sonrió. No importaba cuántas veces se lo dijera, Shelagh siempre lo esperaría a cualquier hora, lista para escucharlo y darle una taza caliente de té o prepararle un bocadillo. Cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y colgó su abrigo.

Cuando entró a la sala se paralizó. Shelagh no estaba sola. Shelagh estaba con otro hombre. Sentada en el sofá, besándolo. Se separó de él asustada y él vio que ese hombre era Christopher. Aquello no tenía sentido, según sabía el dentista pretendía a Trixie. Shelagh sólo le dio una mirada llena de obviedad, una mirada de "sabías que esto iba a suceder". No pudo responder nada.

Un golpe lo sobresaltó y abrió los ojos. Estaba en su sala, la misma que había estado viendo hacía apenas segundos. Pero estaba acostado, en el sofá, el mismo sofá en el que Shelagh y Christopher se besaban. Sin embargo, no había nadie allí, sólo él y la tenue luz de la lámpara encendida. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca y se incorporó, sintiendo dolor en todos sus huesos. Tragó saliva, sólo había sido un sueño. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Oyó otra vez el mismo golpe que lo había despertado, provenía de las habitaciones de arriba. Subió con el mismo sigilo que había usado en su sueño, temiendo encontrar algo peor. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todavía no podía calmar sus latidos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Timothy y encontró el origen de los golpes. Su hijo intentaba armar una maqueta escolar, y empuñaba un martillo.

–Ey, papá. –saludó alegremente.

–¿Dónde está tu madre? –dijo con brusquedad. Timothy frunció el ceño, confundido por la pregunta y el tono de enojo de su padre.

–No sé. –respondió temiendo que la pregunta tuviera algo que ver con él y algún mal comportamiento. De hecho, temía que se tratara de la cita que iba a tener con Caroline, de la que le había hablado a Shelagh.

–¿Cómo que no sabes? –volvió a preguntar Patrick, con la misma brusquedad.

–Salió.

–¿Dónde?

–No…no sé, lo dijo pero estaba apurada, ya sabes cuando ella está apurada habla rápido y yo no le puse mucha atención, estaba concentrado en esto.–señaló a la maqueta– Dijo que volvía enseguida.

–¿Timothy cómo puede ser que no hayas escuchado adónde fue?

–¡No lo sé papá, no lo sé! –respondió el chico, sintiendo que la furia que cada vez más frecuentemente sentía hacia su padre se hacia presente–Si tú no te hubieras dormido como te dormiste, te lo habría dicho a ti. Deja de molestarme.

–Timothy háblame bien, soy tu padre.

–¡Y yo soy tu hijo, y me estás interrumpiendo!

Patrick suspiró y se revolvió el cabello. En otras circunstancias, hablaría con su hijo. En otras circunstancias, no le habría hablado así. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo, quería a Shelagh. Quería verla, con sus propios ojos, mientras sentía que la rabia le llenaba las venas.

–¿Angela?

–Está en su habitación con Teddy.

–¿Tu madre dejó a Teddy?

Timothy suspiró. Odiaba cuando su padre se refería a Shelagh como "tu madre". Le gustaban esas palabras, pero le molestaba el tono de voz que a veces solía usar. Como este, en el que se notaba claramente que estaba enojado con ella, o quizás con todos.

–Sí. –respondió dándole un golpe seco a una de las paredes de la maqueta.

–Vas a lastimarte con ese martillo.

–Papá ya vete, sé hacer las cosas solo.

Cerró la puerta, escuchando otra vez los martillazos que daba su hijo. Oyó la voz de Angela a través de la puerta de su habitación. Al parecer, estaba teniendo una fiesta de té con sus muñecas y Edward. No quiso entrar a verlos, por miedo a hacerlos enojar como había hecho con su hijo mayor.

Bajó a la sala y vio a Shelagh entrando a la casa con bolsas en sus manos.

–¡Hola! –lo saludó alegremente–¿Te desperté?

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó con la misma brusquedad que había usado con Tim.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–¿Dónde estabas? –repitió. Shelagh pestañeó y se mordió el labio.

–Aproveché que todo estaba tranquilo para salir a comprar algunas cosas. Quiero hacer un pastel mañana. –levantó las bolsas con productos.

–¿Por qué? No es el cumpleaños de nadie.

–Patrick ¿qué te pasa? Sólo quiero hacer un pastel para cuando Tim regrese de la escuela, mañana tendrá un día duro, tiene dos exámenes y debe presentar la maqueta que está haciendo.

Shelagh caminó hasta la cocina y él volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Estaba siendo ridículo, y todo por un mal sueño. ¿Cómo podía sospechar de Shelagh? Se sentía sucio por pensar así, pero luego de ese sueño lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue pensar que ella se había ido, con otro hombre. Después de todo, no era tan descabellado. Él era viejo, se lo decían sus huesos que se quejaban por una simple siesta en el sofá. Tenía canas, tenía arrugas, tenía la mirada cansada. En cambio, Shelagh era joven, hermosa, llena de energía, todo el mundo la quería. El hombre no sería Christopher, recordaba un comentario de Shelagh sobre él y Trixie y una salida con la hija que el dentista tenía. Suspiró, no recordaba lo que su mujer le contaba. No le había prestado atención a sus cosas. Más razones para que buscara otro hombre.

Durante la cena, no levantó la vista del plato. Sabía que ella lo miraba, tratando de averiguar qué le ocurría. Tragó con dificultad algunos bocados, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que nadie notara el temblor de sus manos sosteniendo los cubiertos. La imagen se presentaba ante él una y otra vez, como puñaladas. Sentía que se le partía el corazón de dolor, rabia y miedo. Ella jamás le haría eso y si lo hiciera, estaba seguro de que no quería enterarse. No sería capaz de sobrevivir y no sabía cómo la ira lo descontrolaría. Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, sintiéndose aún peor tan sólo por la idea de hacerle daño a ella.

Shelagh pronto comenzó a lavar los platos, una vez que llevó a los niños a dormir.

–Deja, yo puedo hacerlo. –se acercó a ella, tratando de lavar la culpa que sentía.

Se giró para verlo.

–No Patrick, yo puedo hacerlo, es temprano. Quiero hacerlo rápido e ir a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

–¿Por qué?

Shelagh le dirigió una mirada confundida pero que guardaba enojo.

–Porque tengo un trabajo, una casa y tres niños. –se giró y continuó lavando los platos.

Y allí estaba otra vez él, molestándola. Era claro que estaba cansada porque era una mujer llena de ocupaciones, pero su mente le había dicho que estaba cansada de él. O cansada por haber estado con otro hombre.

Todo era un tremendo sinsentido, Shelagh era feliz, lo veía cuando estaba con sus hijos o cuando compraba cosas para decorar su nueva casa. Pero no sabía si era feliz con él. Muchas veces había escuchado historias de mujeres que parecían felices con sus hijos y sus casas y a la vez estaban hastiadas de todo aquello y de sus maridos ausentes, como él. Por eso terminaban enredadas en aventuras con otros hombres. Él mismo había ayudado a nacer a un par de niños frutos de esas aventuras.

Secó los platos que Shelagh lavaba sin decir una palabra y cuando terminó, fue a acostarse. Shelagh se quedó un rato más, acomodando los libros de Tim, los lápices de Angela y algunos juguetes de Teddy.

Cuando la escuchó llegar a la habitación, cerró los ojos, pretendiendo parecer dormido. Sintió que ella se deslizaba a su lado y se giraba dándole la espalda. Luego escuchó que ella se volvía hacia él y se apoyaba en sus codos.

–Patrick.

Respondió con un gruñido.

–Patrick no estás dormido, contéstame por favor.

Abrió los ojos y la miró. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y sintió culpa nuevamente. Quién sabe todo lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

–Shelagh perdóname. Sé que estuve raro, no pasa nada.

–Cuéntame por favor. ¿Es…es la guerra?

–No, no, no, no. –negó casi desesperado. Sabía que ella temía preguntar sobre aquello y que todos sus malestares los relacionaba a sus años mas oscuros.

–¿Entonces qué es?

Miró al techo, y tomó aire.

–Tuve un sueño. –dijo al fin.

Ella no dijo nada y esperó a que continuara.

–Shelagh eres muy joven.

–No tanto Patrick. Tu mismo me lo dijiste una vez. –sonrió.

–Perdón por eso. Pero eres joven. Y yo no.

Shelagh suspiró y se recostó en su almohada, también mirando al techo.

–Otra vez con eso. Patrick te lo he dicho, eso no me importa, tú no eres viejo, yo no te veo así. Deja de preocuparte. Aunque no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con tu sueño.

–En el sueño tú estabas con otro hombre, un hombre joven. Lo estabas besando.

–¡¿Qué?!

Shelagh se sentó y buscó sus gafas en la mesa de luz. Luego encendió la luz. Él evitó decirle quién era ese hombre, para no escandalizarla aún más, ya que la notaba enojada.

–¿Patrick piensas que te estoy engañando?

Él suspiró y trató de no mirarla, aunque ella lo buscaba con sus ojos.

–No, Shelagh. Pero creo que tendrías razones para tener otro hombre. Alguien joven, guapo. Alguien que no sólo te haya dado hijos y esta casa, sino tiempo, vacaciones, salidas al cine o a cenar, alguien que te preste atención.

–Tú me prestas atención.

–No. No, a veces no lo hago. Y no hago nada de lo que te dije. Shelagh ni siquiera te di un noviazgo normal.

–Eso ya pasó hace años, y nada era normal en esa época, pero fui muy feliz, como lo soy ahora. Patrick, ¿de verdad piensas que podría engañarte? Porque es una locura.

–No te costaría, eres hermosa. Y he visto cómo te miran los hombres, especialmente cuando andas entre los muelles. Y escuché más de un comentario cuando dejaste el convento y aún nadie sabía que estabas conmigo.

–Yo también vi cómo te miraban las mujeres. Por si no lo sabes eras el hombre mas codiciado de Poplar.

Patrick soltó una risita.

–Estás diciendo disparates.

–No, y lo sabes bien. Y también debes saber que todavía te siguen mirando.

Se quitó las gafas, se recostó y acarició su brazo.

–Patrick, mírame.

Con reticencia, él la miró. Era hermosa, le costaba creer que alguien tan perfecto estuviera a su lado, que su amor imposible y prohibido que siempre pensó que jamás tendría, estuviera aquí, en su cama, mirándolo con

Sus ojos eran dulces como cuando la había encontrado en la carretera llena de niebla y le había dicho que estaba segura.

–Pese a todo eso, jamás pensé que me engañas. ¿Así que por qué es todo esto?

–Fue ese maldito sueño. Por un momento pensé que podría hacerse realidad y ya no pude parar de pensar e imaginar cosas. Lo siento, ya te lo dije, estoy viejo y los viejos decimos y pensamos tonterías. En poco tiempo estaré como Sister Monica Joan.

Ella no respondió a su broma, sólo le acarició el rostro, su rostro que él sabía que estaba lleno de arrugas que odiaba, pero que ella parecía adorar.

–Jamás te haría eso. Te amo a ti, así como eres, con todos tus complejos y tus miedos, y las cosas que pasamos juntos. Tú eres mi hombre Patrick, no necesito ningún otro ni más joven ni más guapo, sólo te necesito a ti.

Se acercó a sus labios y los besó con suavidad.

–Sólo quiero que me beses tú. –le dio otro beso–Sólo quiero que me toques tú, que me quieras tú. Pero no quiero que sigas pensando esas cosas, te hacen daño.

–Jamás lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo. –tomó su mano y la besó en la palma.

–Y jamás vuelvas a decir que eres viejo, o que vas a morir primero, o que no me mereces, o todas esas cosas que a veces dices y que me dan ganas de ahogarte con la almohada.

–Vaya, vaya, ¡no sabía que eres capaz de asesinar! Ahora sí tengo motivos para sospechar de ti.

Shelagh soltó una risita y él la besó, haciéndola rodar debajo de su cuerpo. Ella soltó un gritito, se separó y lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, llenando de paz a su mente y a su corazón atormentado. Si alguna vez volvía a tener dudas, recordaría esa sonrisa.


End file.
